Chapter 1 - Finding A Truth of His Own
by Zoey Mason
Summary: From Season 2- Jamal and Lucius are fighting for the ASA award. Anika is pregnant and Hakeem knows but is it really his baby? Someone knows what really made Rhonda lose Baby Michael, what will happen to her? Will the baby save her or cost her her own life? Hakeem is head over heels for Laura but bringing her into his family means corrupting her, will he keep her or lose her?


Empire Fan Fiction

Intro

Hakeem just found out Anika is pregnant from Rhonda and Andre. He is scared of what Laura will think. Cookie and Lucius started getting closer. Hakeem is still CEO of Empire, which just acquired Lyon Dynasty. Camila is still a major problem and Mimi still doesn't know Camila is only there for Hakeem. As for Jamal, he is still topping the music charts with his music and hoping to beat his dad in the best song of the year ASA. Andre and Rhonda were planning to try for another baby now that Rhonda was able to start trying.

Chapter 1

Lucius had spent the last three nights working out of Lyon Dynasty on new music. Cookie has been by his side the whole time. This working together has brought them even closer now. It was like old times for them and Lucius loved watching Cookie smile and laugh. He even would watch her sleep for hours. He had truly missed her. She was his one and only. No one could ever replace her in his heart.

Hakeem was at home sitting on the couch trying to think straight. He had called Anika to come over and she promised to be there in a few minutes. She didn't know he knew she was pregnant. Rhonda had stopped by last night giving him the news. He felt confused and unsure it was even his, but in his heart he knew it was. He couldn't lose Laura, she was his everything. He was planning to ask her to move in with him this weekend but now this problem. The thought of losing Laura physically hurt him.

It took Anika only ten minutes to get to his place. She was wearing a fitted black and red dress. The dress accentuated every curve. She was gorgeous, Hakeem couldn't deny it but he didn't want her other than as a friend. He let her in and sat back down on the couch.

"Hey baby, what's wrong you looked stressed out?" Anika straddled his lap.

"Stop" He pushed her off his lap. "We need to talk, no touching."

She knew he was mad so she sat facing him. "What's wrong babe?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" He sounded harsh and he was glad for it.

"Tell you what?" She knew exactly what as she looked to the floor.

"You're pregnant Anika! Anyone could tell that!" He yelled.

"I was scared. I am scared." She whispered as tears burned her eyes.

"Is it mine?" He couldn't look at her. Her belly was showing and it scared him too.

"Of Course it's yours. It must have happened the day you were kidnapped." She explained quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He wondered out loud.

"You have spent the last few months rejecting me for that Latino slut. You've been so angry I didn't want you mad at me too." She admitted honestly.

"Laura is not a slut, you are!" He stood up and paced. "What are we going to do?"

"I'm keeping the baby." She demanded. "Whether you want to be a part of her life or not. All I ask is that she have the life she deserves and I can't do that being unemployed."

"So its money you want." He stopped in front of her.

She stood up and looked him in the eyes. "Hakeem I want us to be a family. Please come back to me, we can make this work. Just get rid of that girl."

Hakeem knew she sounded like Camila a little too much for his liking. "No, I don't want you. Laura is the only one for me. I've told you this."

Anika grabbed her purse and headed toward the door. "We will be a family I promise you that!" She left slamming the door behind her. Just as his phone rang with a text message from Laura. She was on her way over and she wanted to talk.

Hakeem paced some more and grabbed a drink. How was he going to tell Laura about the baby? She was sure to run off and leave him. He stood staring out the windows until Laura knocked. He knew right now wasn't the time. He had to get advice from the one person who understood him the best.

"Hey baby" Laura wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

"I missed you" He whispered in her ear as his lips moved to her neck.

"I missed you too" She rolled her head to the side to give him better access. "Is everything ok? You seem tense."

"Much better now" He kissed her long and hard while pulling her closer to him. He wanted to bury himself in her to forget everything except her even for just an hour. That is exactly what happened right on top the pool table and bed.

Jamal was in the studio finishing recording a song when Camila walked in. She wore a black short tight fitting dress and six inch heels. Jamal was not in the mood to deal with her right now but he put on his fake smile and walked out of the booth.

"What can I do for you Camila?" He asked nicely.

"Oh I was just checking on your song? I would like to hear it by three today." She demanded.

Jamal checked his watch, that gave him an hour, was she crazy. "I'm not sure I can promise you that. We are still working on last verse."

"You will do as I tell you to do." She was now angry.

Jamal took a deep breath to calm himself. "Once my mom gets here I can finish the song otherwise, you won't get a song. This album is being produced by Dynasty not Empire so back off." He couldn't keep calm.

"I own both." She gave him an evil look.

"Not yet you don't. The paperwork won't be done for at least one more week." Jamal snapped back. "Go to hell Camila!" Jamal left the room then the building.

Jamal told his driver to take him home when he got into the SUV. He hated the photographers and paparazzi that waited outside of Empire. When Malcolm had worked there he had security keep them far enough away, but since his dad's jealous rage Malcolm left and security had faded. On his way home he texted Cookie what happened and that he wanted a few hours at home to finish the song. She agreed and promised to take care of Camila. He knew his mom could take Camila out without breaking a sweat, but it was going to take some time.

About an hour after starting to work on the song his elevator rang, he saw it was Hakeem. As Hakeem walked into his apartment he knew something was majorly wrong. The looked on his face and his disheveled clothes told Jamal something was majorly wrong.

"What's up baby bro?" Jamal went the kitchen and made two drinks.

"I need someone to talk to, but you can't tell anyone and I mean you take it to the grave!" Hakeem sat on the stood at the breakfast bar.

"Keem, you know you can trust me." Jamal was worried horribly now. "Tell me what's going on."

"You may want to sit down first." Hakeem warned him and Jamal sat next to him. "Last night Rhonda and Dre stopped by my place. I was shocked to see them. Rhonda told me she has been spending a lot of time with Anika lately because she seemed lonely. Rhonda had notice some signs and realized that Anika's pregnant. When she asked Anika she confirmed it. Rhonda wasn't supposed to tell me. I confronted Anika today." He was lost in the memory. "When she walked in my door I could tell Rhonda was right. She's showing and it's mine. She wants me to dump Laura and be with her. I can't be with her. I'm in love with Laura."

Jamal was shocked. "Oh my god, you're gonna be a daddy?"

"I guess so" He didn't sound happy. "If I tell Laura I might lose her. I can't lose her Mal."

"Look, Keem, everyone can see that your and Laura are in love. I don't think Laura with leave you, as long as you're the one to tell her. If she hears it from someone else you're going to be in trouble." Jamal was being completely honest. That was the whole reason Hakeem talked with Jamal the most.

"I want to ask Laura to move in with me, but now I don't know what to do." Hakeem put him head on his arms on the counter.

"I think you and her have a lot to talk about." Jamal started. "I think you tell her about the baby and when she says she's not leaving then ask her to move in."

Hakeem looked up thinking about it, slowly a smile spread across his face. "That's a good idea." He jumped up and hugged his brother. "I got take care of a few things before I have a special night with Laura. I better go."

"When you plan to tell mom and dad?" Jamal was curious.

"Oh shit" He hadn't thought about them. "Fuck dad, but I'll talk to mom soon. Just keep this locked up."

"Always" He hugged his little brother again and walked him out.

Meanwhile at Lyon Dynasty Lucius was in Cookie's office making phone calls. Cookie walked in carrying some Chinese take-out. She set it on a table near the rehearsal stage and called Lucius out just as she got a text message with the information she needed to take Camila out.

"You know Empire will own this place soon." Cookie looked around feeling sad about losing that independence. "All of what I start always seems to end up in your hands." She stared at her ex-husband.

He stood up and moved to kneel in front of her. "Cookie, we have been through so much together in the past twenty some years. I still love you with all my heart baby."

Cookie felt her heart race and the love she had for Lucius was undeniable. "Lucius, I will always love you too. Even when I hate your stupid ass." She half smiled. "But what do I get when you get Empire back?"

He looked up at her through his lashes. "Baby if you get me Empire back I will sign half of it over to you."

Cookie was shocked. "Really?" She wanted to believe him but she wasn't stupid, there was always strings when it came to Lucius.

He moved up and kissed her passionately. She let go of her walls and kissed him back. She may get mad at him but deep down she knew they belong together.

"I want you back baby." He said against her lips.

That was a shock to her. "Wait what?"

"You and I have always belong together. You know it's true Cookie. We make a great team both in business and in family. Be mine again" He pulled a small box from his pocket. It was the ring he wanted to give her the night they signed the shares paperwork. "Marry me again Cookie?"

She was breathless. The ring was huge and gorgeous. It was white gold with one large diamond surrounded by three smaller diamonds. She looked up at Lucius with tears filling her eyes. She remembered all the pain he caused along with all the good times too. She knew her answer right away. "Yes" She breathed.

He quickly place the ring on her finger and kissed her hard and rough. He knew what she liked. Before they knew it their clothes were on the floor and they were entangled together.

Rhonda and Dre were sitting in the doctor's office awaiting results of their latest pregnancy test. Rhonda was so scared. She had promised Dre if she got pregnant again she would not go upstairs without someone home. They had moved the master bedroom down to the first floor three months ago when Rhonda had returned home from the hospital. Dre and she had begun praying every night for a healthy baby. Rhonda had even started taking hormones.

The doctor walked in with her file in her hand. "How have you been feeling lately Rhonda?"

"A little nauseas but other then that fine." Rhonda answered nervously.

"That's good." Dr. Sharp smiled sweetly. She was a tall thin women with short brown hair. "I have your results here." She opened the file and looked at the notes. "You know if you are pregnant you will have to be very careful but everything should go according to plan."

"So she is pregnant?" Dre sounded excited. He had been praying night and day for a baby.

She looked up at Dre than to Rhonda. "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Lyon you are pregnant. Accord to my notes you looked to be about ten weeks."

"Really because I was in her four weeks ago and they said it was negative." Rhonda was scared now. How could the other test be wrong?

"Well let's take a look and see if everything is ok" The doctor even seemed nervous. "Your levels may have been lower last time and it was missed but looking at these levels." The Doctor place the probe inside Rhonda and moved it around as the screen lite up and a sloshing sounds came out of the speakers. "Well I do hear a heartbeat and looks like…" The doctor paused as she double checked the screen.

"What is it?" Rhonda began to panic and squeeze Dre's hand till it was numb.

"Well that explains the high levels." She paused on a spot and printed some pictures.

"Is that the baby?" Dre squinted at the screen.

"It looks like twins" Dr Sharp turned to the proud parents hoping for a happy reaction and got one even more than she thought.

"TWIN!" Dre was giddy.

"Twins?" Rhonda was happily shocked.

"Most likely because of the hormones. I defiantly see two strong heartbeats." She smiled at Rhonda. "But you were right your only about six weeks along."

"Babe, did you hear that? Its twins" Rhonda looked at Dre who was smiling from ear to ear.

"Babe that's incredible." He felt so proud.

"Your father is going to be so happy." Rhonda thought of how Lucius was with the other baby. A darkness clouded her. She hated that she lost the baby boy. Just as she was replaying the fall in her head she remembered something and gasped.

"Babe, are you ok?" Dre was alarmed.

"Yeah" She shook her head. "Yeah babe I'm so happy."

"I will print you some pictures but I want to see you back in a month for another ultra sound." Dr Sharp printed four pictures before removing the probe and handing the pictures to Dre.

"Yeah, a month." Rhonda sat up and started to get dressed.

On the drive home Rhonda replayed the fall from before in her head. Each time she remembered someone walking out of the house with Louboutins. She also remembered feeling someone push her back. Realization hit her. When she confronted Anika about her pregnancy, Anika had said that her baby would now be the heir to Empire. Anika was also the only one that wore Louboutins in flats.

"Oh my god!" Rhonda gasped. "I'm going to kill that bitch." She was beyond furious.

"Babe what is it?" Dre had just parked the car by the front door.

"Dre I didn't just fall." She looked lost in the memory. "I got up that night because *the alarm was going nuts. I turned it off and looked down the stairs. Someone pushed me. While I was lying on the floor someone walked out the door with Louboutins flats."

Dre thought about that and he knew the only one who wore a pair of flats. "Anika!"

"She did it because she wants her baby to be the heir to Empire." Rhonda realized and grabbed her phone out than dialed the one person she wanted to know about all this. "Hi, Lucius this is Rhonda… Is there any way you can stop by the house we need to talk… Great see you in a little bit." She hung up.

"Why did you call my dad?" Dre was shocked. He walked over to Rhonda's door and opened it.

"Because he will make sure this is taken care of." Rhonda knew how angry Lucius would be and knew he would handle the dirty work. She got out and went inside to wait for her father in law. She went inside and pulled all the footage of the surveillance cameras from that awful night. Sure enough Anika's car was parked outside of the gate as someone dressed in all black walked into the back door. She gasped as tears rolled down her face.

Dre tried talking her out of telling Lucius but Rhonda wanted Anika dealt with no matter what the cost. She had killed her son and she would not get away with it. Almost an hour later Lucius came in and sat down in the living room with Rhonda and Dre.

"So what was so urgent?" Lucius looked to each of them worried.

"Well we have some amazing news to share with you dad." Dre started hoping Rhonda would change her mind. He knew his dad would kill Anika and they didn't need any more blood on their hands.

"Are you pregnant?" Lucius smiled at Rhonda excited once again to have an heir to the Empire.

"I am" Rhonda smiled, she handed Lucius the pictures. "With twins"

Lucius looked up at her in complete happy surprise. "Two?" Rhonda nodded. "Oh my god that's great. Congratulations you two." He hugged each of them.

"There is one other thing we need to talk about." Rhonda knew what she was doing and she didn't care who handled it but it needed to be done.

"What is it?" He looked to her and knew it was something important.

Rhonda turned the video screen to face Lucius. "I have been having flash backs of the night I lost the baby. I remembered seeing feet walk out of the house. Louboutins flats."

"Anika?" He whispered.

"Here's the footage from that night." Rhonda hit play and let him watch Anika break into the house and twenty minutes later she left.

"That bitch killed my grandson!" Lucius was furious. "He looked up at Rhonda and Dre, "I am so sorry she did this. I will handle her." He stood up with a murderous glare in his eyes.

"Dad don't do what I think you will." Dre rushed to his side. "We have enough blood shed."

"Dre I will handle this." He patted his son's back and left. Dre was worried and Rhonda smiled her conniving smile.

Once in the car Lucius called Thirsty. This needed to be handled quietly, but he wanted to be the one to do it. He went back to his house to await Thirsty and a few thugs. He drank two scotches as he waited, planning his moves carefully. When the doorbell rang he answered it and was shocked to see Hakeem standing there.

"Dad, we need to talk now." Hakeem barged past Lucius.

"Is that how you talk to your father? The father you kicked out of his own company." Lucius snapped as he followed Hakeem into the living room.

"I don't give a damn about the company right now. I have bigger problems." Hakeem poured himself a drink. "I found out that Anika's pregnant and its mine."

Lucius was in complete shock. "Are you sure it's yours?"

"Yes, it happened the day the kidnappers released me. I went to her." Hakeem felt ashamed.

"So what's the problem?" Lucius hid his true feelings. Inside he was torn up. Anika had killed his grandson but was also carrying his grandchild. Now what he had planned wasn't going to work.

"She could blackmail us into letting her into the company or wanting money." Hakeem hoped his father would help with the situation.

"That bitch will have nothing from my company!" Lucius yelled. His hatred for Anika was deep now. Then he had an idea. "If I help with this problem will you turn Empire back over to me and I will make sure you are the successor when I am gone."

"You want to make a deal now?" Hakeem was outraged but he also wasn't happy running Empire right now. It took time away from him in the studio and with Laura.

"Yes" He said simply.

Hakeem stared into his father's eyes. "Fine, but how can we take care of this?"

Lucius was already on the phone. He had a plan one way or another. Twenty minutes later Thirsty showed up with Anika. Anika looked scared and pissed. Hakeem didn't feel sorry for her and neither did Lucius. Lucius wanted her dead for what she had done to his grandson but what about the baby she was clearly carrying now. He had asked Hakeem to go home so he could handle the situation.

"What do you want Lucius?" She barked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing" Lucius sat in the chair with his half a glass of scotch.

"What are you talking about?" She felt cornered but she wouldn't dare show it.

"We can all tell your pregnant and from my calculations your about six months along?" His smile was evil making her gulp. "What is that you want from the baby? My company? My money? What?"

"How dare you accuse me of…" She didn't finish when Lucius interrupted.

"Just give me the number to make you and that baby go away" He kept calm but felt the opposite inside.

"No the baby will be heir to the Empire" Anika whispered.

"Is that because my grandson is dead?" Lucius stood up and walked toward her. "I know what happened to my grandson. There is surveillance tapes to prove it."

Tears filled her eyes. "Lucius please I was scared. I wasn't thinking when I pushed Rhonda down the stairs." Tears feel quick and fast.

"Is the baby you're carrying really Hakeem's?" He asked quietly.

"No" She looked up at him. "It's yours"

That was another shock. "How?"

"The night you came to the Barrette's party. I'm seven and half months along." She admitted in a hushed tone.

Lucius looked up at Thirsty and nodded. Thirsty went to the other room and came back with a DVD copy of the surveillance from Rhonda's fall and from her little confession here. Anika was sobbing as she realized what he was holding.

"I will give you two options." Lucius sat down on the coffee table in front of her. "The first options is to stay and go to jail, the second is to take the half a million I will give and put you on a plane to Paris. I will send you five hundred grand a year. You must never come back or I will show this to the police. What will it be?"

She looked up at him and knew he was serious. She also knew that once he was dead and gone she would come back with his child and take Empire. She had connections too and could make his death look like an accident. She shook her head deciding what to do. "I will go away"

"Good Thirsty will take you the airport." He pulled a set of keys from his pocket. "The apartment in Paris is now yours. Just stay away or I will kill you myself." He slapped her and walked away.


End file.
